64 Zoo Lane Theme Song
The theme song is played at the start of each episode of the series. Lyrics 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane (speech) Hello, I'm bob. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors. Look! (song) There's one with a bump (dromedary) And one who can hop kangaroo) And one who is, well, a little bit fat (hippo) (chorus) (koalas) Some like it sexay (chameleon) And some like it fittay (polar bear) And some like it both ways and that's a bit stupid (monkeys) (chorus) (frogs) Some are nastayyyyy, some are hairy (tortoise and duck and crocodile) But one thing is sure: not one is ordinary (crocodile, pelican (aardvark in Season 3), rhino (and oxpecker), warthog, ostrich, and weaver bird) (chorus) (flamingos) Some are massive (hyena) Some are lazy (zebra) They're prickly (porcupine) and woolly (sheep (bison in season 3)) and furry (beaver) and slimy (snake) Some are quite big (elephant) And some are very small (butterfly) And the last one is lydia.c and tam lad , who's incredibly tall and small yayyyyyyy (chorus) Credits * Music by: Rowland lee * Lyrics by An Vrombaut * Published by Millimages S.A. Gallery Season 1-2 Image.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' 496.jpeg|"Hello, I'm Lucy. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors. Look!" Theme 1.jpg|''There's one with a hump'' Theme 2.jpg|''And one who can jump'' Theme 3.jpg|''And one who is, well a little bit plump'' Theme 4.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Theme 5.jpg|''Some like it hot'' Theme 6.jpg|''And some like it chilly'' Theme 7.jpg|''And some like it both ways, and that's a bit silly'' Theme 8.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Theme 9.jpg|''Some are friendly'' Theme 10.jpg|''Some are scary'' Theme 11.jpg|''But one thing sure, not one is ordinary'' Theme 12.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Theme 13.jpg|''Some are spotty'' Theme 14.jpg|''Some are stripy'' Theme 15.jpg|''They're prickly'' Theme 16.jpg|''And woolly'' Theme 17.jpg|''And furry'' Theme 18.jpg|''And slimy'' Theme 19.jpg|''Some are quite big'' Theme 20.jpg|''And some are very small'' Theme 21.jpg|''And the last one's Georgina, who's incredibly tall'' (64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane) Theme 22.jpg Theme 23.jpg Season 3-4 Series 3-4 Title.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Flash Lucy.jpg|"Hello, I'm Lucy. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors. Look!" Flash Camel.jpg|''There's one with a hump'' Flash Kangaroo.jpg|''And one who can jump'' Flash Molly.jpg|''And one who is, well a little bit plump'' Flash Koalas.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Flash Chameleon.jpg|''Some like it hot'' Flash Snowbert.jpg|''And some like it chilly'' Flash Monkeys.jpg|''And some like it both ways and that's a bit silly Flash Frogs.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Flash Friends.jpg|''Some are friendly'' Flash Victor.jpg|''Some are scary'' Flash Group.jpg|''But one thing sure, not one is ordinary'' Flash Flamingos.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Another Image of Flamingos.jpg Flash Hyena.jpg|''Some are spotty'' Flash Zed.jpg|''Some are stripy'' Flash Cleopatra.jpg|''They're prickly'' Bison Herd.jpg|''And woolly'' Flash Beaver.jpg|''And furry'' Flash Snakes.jpg|''And slimy'' Flash Nelson.jpg|''Some are quite big'' Flash Butterfly.jpg|''And some are very small'' Flash Georgina.jpg|''And the last one's Georgina who's incredibly tall'' (64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane) Another Image of Georgina and Lucy in Flash.jpg Flash Title.jpg Videos Season 1-2 Links Season 3-4 theme song available here. Category:64 Zoo Lane Category:Songs